The University of Iowa is requesting funds to support the purchase of a Siemens MAGNETOM Trio three Tesla whole body MRI system to support the research efforts of over 25 investigators from three colleges (Medicine, Engineering, and Liberal Arts and Sciences). This group of researchers has interest in functional brain mapping; high-resolution anatomical imaging of the brain, inner ear, soft palate, ankle cartilage and arterial wall, spectroscopy of the brain, cardiovascular imaging, and MR contrast agent development. This system would be the only high field (>1.5T) and research-dedicated MRI scanner on campus or within 160 miles capable of studying objects bigger than 6 cm. Currently, investigators must fight for time on the four 1.5T clinical systems, travel to other sites to perform their funded research, or abandon efforts to use MRI in their research. The 3T system would become the focal point of a new Research MR Facility at the University. Three investigators who specialize in MR technology development, three who specialize in structural and functional neuroimaging, and two who specialize in body imaging applications will support the 3T system technically and scientifically. A board-certified MR technologist will be available to run all clinical studies and a systems engineer with specific schooling in MR instrumentation and expertise in building MR-compatible ancillary instrumentation has been identified. The Hospital has committed 885 sq. ft. of space for the 3T system in the MRI Center. The College of Medicine will fund the cost of a maintenance contract for the first five years. Four hospital departments will jointly fund three technical staff positions for the first five years. Revenues to support other facility expenses will come from user fees. A Director, two Assistant Directors, and an Internal Advisory Committee that consists of four users of the system, three non-users and the Director of the High-resolution NMR Facility will administer the 3T Facility. An External Advisory Board will review the facility semiannually.